1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communications, and more particularly, to techniques for improving a circuit-switched fallback (CSFB) performance.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include code division multiple access (CDMA) networks, time division multiple access (TDMA) networks, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) networks, orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and single-carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A user equipment (UE) may be located within the coverage of multiple wireless networks, which may support different communication services. A suitable wireless network may be selected to serve the UE based on one or more criteria. The selected wireless network may be unable to provide a desired communication service (e.g., voice service) for the UE. A set of procedures may then be performed to redirect the UE to another wireless network that can provide the desired communication service.